


Kidnapped

by Stahvie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Kidnapping, Murder, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:43:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stahvie/pseuds/Stahvie
Summary: You've been kidnapped by a small group of bounty hunters and Kylo's unsure if he can forgive himself for letting it happen.





	Kidnapped

As Kylo descended on the moon well known for it’s debauchery, his stomach churned at the thought of what might happen to you if he failed. Nar Shadaa was the stomping ground for the galaxy’s scum. Bounty hunters, smugglers, slave traders, Kylo knew exactly what would happen to you. He had to get you far away from here and never again let you out of his sight for another second. He should have been there to stop them.

You had been taken by a small group of bounty hunters, over ambitious and looking to make a few credits. Hux had implored him to pay the ransom. They could even reverse the transaction once you were safe, but this wasn’t about that.

Kylo knew Hux had meant well, you were friends with Hux, a relationship that he didn’t particularly approve of but accepted anyway. You would be safe but this wasn’t about credits. This was about pride. Revenge.

The fleet waited on the outskirts of Hutt Space as Kylo pressed on alone in his Silencer. Although he’d refused to let anyone join him in your rescue, for admittedly selfish reasons, Kylo allowed Hux to help locate you and identify who the kidnappers were. The First Order had hired them a few times in the past. A mixture of guilt and anger bubbled away inside Kylo’s guts; they’d fatally underestimated him.

It was bad news for anyone that dared to get in his way as Kylo stormed through the seedy casino, leaving an obvious path of destruction in his wake. The longer it took to find you, the worse his fury grew. Without you Ren was out of whack, sick with worry it was like the force had abandoned him. What good were his force abilities if he couldn’t even keep you safe?

Blood boiling, he tore through every room determined to find you. If you weren’t here, he’d find whoever was responsible for the faulty intel and do to them exactly what he planned for the bounty hunters.

Eventually it appeared as though luck had finally found Kylo as he opened a door to see your face staring back at him in desperation. Something was amiss. There was something about you that was off. It wasn’t anything specific, you just seemed wrong. The face that looked back at him didn’t have its usual warmth, and the radiating sweetness that made him feel complete was missing. Either something horrible had happened to you, or…

Kylo’s saber ignited with a mechanical roar. He held it just shy of your face, hesitating slightly, not wanting to damage the face he was so in love with despite his suspicions.

“Tell me where she is.” Kylo commanded.

Your face was nervous, but your mouth stayed silent, eyes quickly glancing toward the back wall before looking back up at him pleading. Those stolen eyes repulsed Kylo to his core. He pulled his saber away before plunging it deep into the Clawdite’s stomach. The reptilian woman was unable to keep up the disguise confirming Kylo’s intuition. She’d been nothing but a poor mirror of you, your essence wasn’t something that could be faked.

Kylo’s saber withdrew from the Clawdite and he moved with renewed purpose to the back wall. There had to be some mechanism to open it, he could sense it wasn’t just a wall and that you were close, but he was seeing red. His mind was too clouded by rage to decipher the door, instead he used that rage and tore it away from the wall.

For the second time in just a few minutes Kylo found himself staring into your eyes. These eyes weren’t desperate, they were full of relief. You ran to him and threw your arms around his neck seeking comfort in his touch. He released his saber, it switched off as it left his grasp, and he fell to his knees dragging his hands down your sides.

“I’m sorry I failed you.” Kylo muttered, his forehead pressed to your thigh. The joy he felt in finding you was overwhelmed by the guilt of letting you down in the first place.

A heavy sigh left your lips as you sank down to meet him at eye level. You held his face in your hands, the way your eyes sparkled at him told him you could never be disappointed in him, but he wanted you to be. He’d never be able to forgive himself for putting you in danger and he couldn’t understand how you could be so forgiving. But you were, and it was just another reason why you were so perfect to him.

“Kylo, you never could.” You pressed a kiss to his forehead, dotting your way down his eyes and cheeks until your mouths met. “Can we go home now?”

The last thing he wanted to do was pull away from you now but he also desperately wanted to get you somewhere safe. Kylo stood and gathered you up in his arms. Under different circumstances you would have protested, you were perfectly capable, but you knew Kylo felt like he needed to prove himself, not just to you, but to himself too.

Kylo refused to let you go until you were safely back in your quarters. It had made the flight back more complicated than it needed to be, but he was determined. Even now that the two of you were alone he had a hard time letting you go. You were adamant and after some convincing Kylo finally agreed, but his arms wouldn’t comply so you squirmed your way out of his embrace.

“It’s not that I don’t appreciate it, Kylo,” You spoke softly and kissed him gently. “I just want to put the whole thing behind me. I want a shower, I want to put on something clean, and then if you’re still interested after that, I promise we can just sit and be together. No distractions, just us.”

“How can you be like this?” Kylo asked as he watched you gather together some clean clothes for after your shower as though the whole incident had been nothing more than an inconvenience. “How are you so strong?”

“Because I have you.” You replied giving him a warm smile. “Because I know that no matter what happens you’ll always be there for me.”

The way you looked at him with complete trust, like he could do no wrong, it overwhelmed him. He knew he was being clingy but he also knew if he got on your nerves you’d forgive him, he just needed you near him. He didn’t want you out of his sight for a second. Kylo closed the distance you’d put between you, pulling you back into his arms.

You couldn’t have been upset with him if you tried. You quickly realised this wasn’t about you. While you’d been confident you’d be saved, Kylo had been sick with worry, terrorising himself playing scenario after scenario of anything that could have happened to you. You pulled his face down to yours.

“If you really don’t want me to be alone, you could always join me.” You gave him a cheeky smile nodding toward the refresher.

He couldn’t deny it was tempting, but water in your eyes, having to worry about slipping, it would be too much of a distraction and he needed to give you his full attention. No, he wouldn’t join you in the shower. The shower had to wait.

His lips crashed against your temple as he removed every piece of fabric that separated your body from his hands. It became obvious to you that the two of you weren’t headed for the shower as he guided you back toward the bed still barraging your face with kisses.

Kylo’s hands were busy taking as much of your body into them as he could, almost afraid that you’d disappear again, but once he realised you’d begun to undress him, he locked lips with you to secure you to him and helped to discard his clothes.

Naked and entwined in each other’s embrace, Kylo pulled you up, wrapping your legs around his middle and carefully crawled onto the bed with you safely beneath him. It was only after he delicately lowered you so your head met the pillows that he reluctantly pulled away from you.

Your bare body resented the sudden cool air that replaced Kylo’s warmth, and even though he’d just wanted to be able to take in the sight of you lying there perfectly, you pulled him back in with a cheeky smile.

Kylo’s hands cupped the sides of your face, a thumb traced your lip before he replaced it with his mouth, but it was just a distraction. With your mind preoccupied with the softness of his lips, Kylo’s hips shifted so he was at your entrance and with the slowest thrust he entered you.

It was almost agonisingly slow as he inched his way into your warmth until he couldn’t go any further. You could have stayed like that for ages just enjoying the closeness and intimacy, and Kylo tried to remain still but your hushed moan still rang in his ears and your subtle scent was doing powerful things to him.

Kylo craved you. His body sank lower pressing himself against you completely as his hands slid beneath you and the side of his face touched yours. He just needed to hold as much of you as he possibly could while his hips rocked back and forth into you.

“I’ll never let anything happen to you again.” Kylo whispered, his voice strained with a cocktail of pleasure and guilt.

“I trust you.” You told him, pulling your face away from his so you could look him in the eyes. Your hands dug through his hair and you placed the sweetest kiss against his forehead. “I love you.”

Kylo’s thrusts faltered briefly stunned by your confidence in him despite what had just occurred. He vowed to never let you down again, not that you could ever believe he would.

“I love you too, [Y/N].” He groaned. “So much.”

Kylo reluctantly removed a hand from beneath your back and slid it between the two of you to draw circles around your clit. He didn’t want anything to separate the two of you, even if it was just his own arm, but he wasn’t going to let this end without showing you he appreciated you.

Your nub was sensitive and you couldn’t help the way his attention made your body wiggle underneath him. He couldn’t control himself, seeing you enjoying the sensations in your body sent fire through his veins. His thrusts grew quicker, his hand matching the speed of his hips, he needed to send you over the edge before it was too late.

The pressure that had been building inside you finally erupted out of you. Your head pushed back into the pillow before coming forward to press against his and kissed him feverishly as he joined you, finding his own release deep inside you.

Kylo wasn’t ready to separate himself from you but you weren’t in a hurry to do so either. You pushed at his chest gently nudging him away. A flash of fear crossed his face before he realised you didn’t want to leave him, you only wanted to shift into a new position. He cautiously rolled backward unsure of how far you wanted him to go.

Once he’d shifted to lie on his side, you shuffled down the bed until you could nuzzle your face against Kylo’s broad chest and tucked your arms in between the two of you. Kylo snatched a pillow from the top of the bed and wedged it beneath your head so you’d feel comfortable and pulled your body in closer. Eventually he’d have to let you out of his sight, but that wasn’t going to happen yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by an anon on my tumblr https://stahvie.tumblr.com/


End file.
